


Pretty Woman Ain't Got Nothing On Mickey Milkovich

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned sneered, or at least he tried to because that shit was weak as hell. “What does he see in you?”</p>
<p>Mickey shrugged, “Figure he’s tired of stockpiling viagra for your old ass but if that ain’t it my cock sucking has always been my best feature and he ain’t even gotten that far yet,” he tossed back, smirking when Ned turned red with anger. “Look you’re angry, I don’t give a fuck but unless you want me to deck your ass, I’d move this shit along. Go complain to Gallagher or something, man, I ain’t got time for your shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Woman Ain't Got Nothing On Mickey Milkovich

Mickey was lucky, he was so fucking lucky that he didn’t know who the hell he needed to thank but someone up there was definitely looking out for him because that was the only way to describe this shit.

Pausing Mickey swiped a hand across his forehead. It was hot as balls but Mickey wasn’t complaining. Hell, he hadn’t been complaining since Mandy had put in a good word with her boss and got him a job. It hadn’t come a second too soon either because word on the street was that one of the dumbasses that Mickey had fooled around with had gone and squealed and now Terry was gunning for his ass.

Well him _and_ Mandy ‘cause she’d packed her shit right along with his when her boss had said yes to room and board in exchange for Mickey working with the old geezer he employed as his personal mechanic.

The pay was good, their apartments were better than anything Mickey had ever lived in and Ian Gallagher wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes either, though it would’ve been better if the fucker didn’t know it. But Mickey wasn’t stupid; Gallagher, or Ian as according to Mandy, who was way too friendly with the man for Mickey’s heart, knew he was hot and the fucker flaunted that shit whenever he was at home…which wasn’t often.

Mickey knew the guy was some big shot weapons designer, a real life Tony Stark, that’s what the magazine had branded him but to Mickey he was just the hot redhead who happened to pay his bills and that was fine with him.

It wasn’t like he cared who Gallagher took to bed and it wasn’t like he wished it was him… _fuck no_.

He’d seen the men that left Gallagher’s mansion and honestly Mickey was worried that the guy was running an old people’s home in there.

So there was no way that Gallagher was going to be messing around with him and Mickey was fucking fine with that, no matter what Mandy said.

Shaking the thought away Mickey bent over to get back to his job, you know the thing he was being paid for because he sure as hell wasn’t getting paid to lust after his boss.

The sound of footsteps had Mickey perking up because if Joshua was back he could probably con the man into letting him go for another cigarette break.

If it had been any other job Mickey wouldn’t have bothered to ask but he actually liked working with the classic cars that Gallagher collected and Joshua was a cool guy when he wasn’t waxing poetic about his garden.

“Mickey, isn’t it?”

The voice had Mickey’s head snapping up because that sure as hell wasn’t Joshua’s voice and sure as fuck that wasn’t Joshua leaning against the door that led from the house to the garage like he owned the place…the man standing there actually _did_ own the place.

Mickey straightened slowly, noting the way that Gallagher’s eyes tracked the motion and he remembered reading somewhere that the man had been climbing the ranks pretty steadily in the army before he had to leave for some reason. It showed, because that look was one Mickey had given a lot of people, it was all about sizing up weaknesses and strengths so that you’d be ready to flow with anything that went down.

“Depends, on if you want something or you just feel like window shopping,” Mickey shot back a second before his brain reminded his mouth that this guy was the only reason why he wasn’t still in Southside dodging Terry and the beat down he knew his dad was just waiting to lay on him. He tensed waiting for the other man to call him on his bullshit.

Gallagher’s lips just ticked up into a smirk and some of the tension bled from Mickey’s muscles.

“I’m actually a big fan of window shopping,” the redhead responded, straightening up from his slouch and Mickey took a moment to take in the Gallagher’s height and the way that his suit hugged his broad shoulders emphasising just how big the other man was and a filthy part of Mickey mind wondered if he was big all over. “I like to sample the merchandise before I buy,” he finished and Mickey wasn’t naïve enough to miss the innuendo in that one.

Cocking a brow he crossed his arms because he wasn’t about to fuck up his position here because his boss was itching for some ass.

“You need help with something?”

Gallagher shook his head as he stepped into the garage, running his fingers lightly over the red corvette that had always been one of Mickey’s favourites.

“I just realised that I haven’t actually spoken to you since I hired you…I mean Mandy talks about you so much that I sort of feel like I know you already but…”

“You don’t know me, Red,” Mickey cut in, shutting that down immediately because he didn’t know what the hell Mandy had told the guy but he wasn’t about to let her play matchmaker just because she thought she knew better than he did.

“You’re right…” Gallagher started and Mickey nodded but apparently the man wasn’t done. “…and you’re wrong. I’ve been watching you Mickey.”

“If you’re gonna be a fucking creep I’m telling you right now that I’ll knock your teeth down your fucking throat,” Mickey growled, his lip curling into a sneer but Gallagher just cocked his head to the side like the threat didn’t faze him one bit.

“Why would I be a creep? I’m just saying that I saw you around…you’re a bit of a loner, aren’t you?”

Mickey flushed at being wrong-footed but the guy just really got his fucking hackles up and no matter how hard he tried Mickey couldn’t make himself relax with the redhead standing just a few feet away.

“I’ve got Mandy,” Mickey muttered and Gallagher nodded, his eyes glued to Mickey’s face like there was something there that he was trying to figure out.

“Family’s important but if you want to talk, I’m usually around. Just think on it,” the man responded before turning and leaving the garage.

Mickey stared at the doorway for a few seconds before shaking his head.

What the actual fuck?

*O*

It took Mickey two days to run into Gallagher again and this time the man was a lot less dressed.

Mickey backpedalled like his ass was on fire when he caught sight of the man but the redhead had apparently spotted him too because he beamed at Mickey, like he wasn’t standing in the garage in just a fucking towel.

A towel that was sagging so low that Mickey could see where the line of red hair that trailed from the guy’s navel met the curls at his groin and okay, apparently he was a genuine fucking redhead, not that Mickey had needed actual confirmation of that shit.

“Hey, Mickey, how’s it going?”

“Would you put some fucking clothes on, Gallagher?!” Mickey squawked and Gallagher frowned at him like Mickey was the one prancing around half-naked.

“I’m not naked,” the man pointed out. “And you can call me Ian.”

“I’ll call you Santa Claus if you’ll go put something on that isn’t that tiny ass towel,” Mickey shot back and Ian’s lips curled into a sly smile.

“I could take it off if it’s bothering you,” he offered and Mickey gaped.

“If it’s bo….you know what? Fuck this. I’m gonna go back out there on my break and you can do whatever the fuck you were doing with your cars and your towel.”

“Don’t go away angry, Mickey, we’re supposed to be friends now, we’re on a first name basis,” Ian called after him as Mickey stomped out of the garage.

“Fuck you, Gallagher!” Mickey lobbied back ignoring the snickers echoing from behind him.

“I hate to see you walk away but I love to watch you leave!” Ian replied and Mickey just flipped him off because boss or not Ian Gallagher was a fucking bastard.

*O*

Mickey wasn’t surprised to find Mandy lounging on his crappy sofa because the bitch had apparently copied his keys. Something that Mickey had made a huge stink about even though he wasn’t all that bothered, he was just glad she hadn’t broken in like she’d done for the first two days after he’d moved into one of the quarters that Ian kept for the live-in help.

“So have you heard that Ian kicked Ned’s ass out?” Mandy asked and Mickey eyed the beer she was trying to guzzle.

“The fuck do I care what Gallagher does with that geriatric viagroid? And if that’s my last beer I’m gonna be kicking _your_ ass out.”

“Fuck off; you get paid enough to buy crates of this shit. I’m the one who has to drink it,” Mandy muttered before gulping the rest of it down like she thought Mickey was actually going to try and get it from her…he wasn’t because the bitch had a nasty habit of biting, also Mickey usually hid at least two bottles of beer under his bed.

When Mandy realized that Mickey wasn’t going to say anything about the beer she burped and made herself comfortable.

“Rumour has it you and Ian have been getting real cosy too,” she continued and Mickey narrowed his eyes.

“The fuck are you on about?” Mickey demanded but Mandy just grinned.

“Sarah saw you hightailing it out of the garage then a few minutes later Ian walked past her in just a towel,” Mandy smirked, “I can’t believe you’re banging the boss.”

“You can fuck right off, I ain’t banging, Red and Sarah needs to keep her fucking mouth shut!” Mickey spat as he headed for the kitchen.

“I’m just sayin’ I know you liked dick but that’s a lot of dick. You sure you can swallow all of that,” Mandy teased and she barely had the chance to realize her mistake when Mickey changed directions and dove for her.

Mandy squealed as she tried to get out from under him but Mickey knew her weak spots and he dug his fingers into her sides.

“Get off, Mi-Mickey, yo….fucking bastard, stop!” she cackled.

“Say ‘Uncle’, bitch!” Mickey demanded only for Mandy to heave him off and descend on him like the wrath of god.

It was several minutes before Mickey managed to get her off of him but by that time neither of them remembered anything about the whole Gallagher incident.

*O*

Mickey sighed when he slid out from beneath the Impala he was working on only to find Ian watching him _again._

“You sure you ain’t stalkin’ me, Gallagher ‘cause this feels a lot like stalking.”

Ian shrugged, “I’ve just got a lot of free time on my hands.”

“And you figured you could spend it staring at me?” Mickey queried as he wiped his hands on his cloth.

“I’m not _just_ staring. I’m trying to figure out the best way to ask you out without getting turned down.”

Mickey cocked a brow at that, “You remember that I work for you, right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ian asked and Mickey shook his head at the earnest look on the man’s face.

“You should just ask,” he coaxed.

Ian grinned, “Will you go out with me… like on a date?”

Mickey pretended to think it over for minute. “I could but…nah,” he responded and Ian gaped at him.

“What, why?”

“Can’t have you thinking I’m easy, Gallagher,” Mickey responded before sliding himself back under the car.

“You know I’m not going to give up,” Ian muttered and Mickey grinned now that the man couldn’t see him.

“Good luck with that one,” he called out and a few minutes later the heavy tread of Ian’s boots leaving the garage made him snicker.

If Gallagher wanted to play Pretty Woman, Mickey was gonna make him work for that shit.

*O*

“Mickey, catch!”

It was only quick responses and a desire to not be fucking blinded that kept Mickey from losing an eye to the key that Ian tossed at his head.

“The actual fuck, man, you trying to kill me or something?”

Ian just shrugged, “Or something, I figured you’d want to give her a spin.”

Mickey frowned at him until Ian gestured to the Audi R8 that Mickey had managed to miss.

“Fuck…” Mickey whispered his gaze flickering from the car to Ian’s face. “You’re not fucking serious?”

“Just had her delivered and I was going to take her out for a spin but if you don’t…” Ian trailed off with a knowing smile and Mickey didn’t even bother to call him on his bullshit.

“Man, I’d suck your dick to just touch this. Holy fuck,” Mickey muttered and Ian lit up like the 4th of July.

“I mean I wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to,” he offered up.

Mickey just snorted, “You lost the upper hand when you gave me these,” he grinned, waving the keys. “Plus your dick ain’t half as impressive as this. Now get in, I wanna see if this baby can do what it’s supposed to.”

“Get him a drive in a dream car and all I get are insults,” Ian muttered as he slid into the passenger seat but he was still grinning and Mickey didn’t even try to tamper his own smile as the engine roared to life.

*O*

“So you’re the houseboy Ian’s been spending his time pining over.”

Mickey cocked a brow, exhaling a plume of smoke as Ned glowered at him.

“Don’t know what you’re on about but didn’t he kick your ass to the curb already?”

Ned sneered, or at least he tried to because that shit was weak as hell. “What does he see in you?”

Mickey shrugged, “Figure he’s tired of stockpiling viagra for your old ass but if that ain’t it my cock sucking has always been my best feature and he ain’t even gotten that far yet,” he tossed back, smirking when Ned turned red with anger. “Look you’re angry, I don’t give a fuck but unless you want me to deck your ass, I’d move this shit along. Go complain to Gallagher or something, man, I ain’t got time for your shit.”

“He won’t stick with you for long. A man like Ian knows the best when he’s had it and you aren’t it,” Ned threatened and this time Mickey didn’t even try to stop the laughter bubbling up.

“Yo, I know I said shit about sucking dick but honestly I take that back, you should see me ride a cock,” he taunted.

Ned’s mouth gaped open before he spun on his heels and marched back down the garden path.

Mickey watched him go with a tiny grin pulling at his lips.

*O*

“You know I never worked this hard on anyone else,” Ian muttered and Mickey paused where he was just reaching for the man’s zipper.

“You wanna complain, Red, or get your cock sucked? Cause I can’t multitask this shit,” Mickey demanded and Ian all but melted into the seat when Mickey stroked the hard length of his cock where it was printed against his jeans.

“If you don’t suck my cock I’m suing you for false advertisement after that shit you told Ned,” Ian grumbled and Mickey grinned up at him before opening his jeans and pulling them down just enough to get at Ian’s dick.

“Commando, huh? You’re real fucking brave,” he muttered to cover up the fact that he’d almost choked on his own breath when he caught sight of what Ian was working with. Fuck, Mandy hadn’t been bullshitting him.

“Brave as…” Ian started just as Mickey opened his mouth and swallowed him down, not stopping until Ian’s cock was half-way down his throat then he glanced up at Ian and _swallowed_.

“Holy fucking…you can have the fucking Audi. Fuck just…holy fuck!” Ian whimpered and Mickey hummed around his mouthful.

Yeah, Mickey Milkovich was definitely lucky as fuck.


End file.
